Naughty, Naughty
by Ciel Lovelip's
Summary: saat aku 'menginginkanmu' kau tidak 'menginginkanku'..., maka jangan salahkan aku jika saat kau 'menginginkanku' aku akan baca saja didalam ne, WonKyu fic... NaughtyKyu, rated:M for dirty talk... fic yang dibuat karena stress :D


**Naughty, Naughty**

Super Junior © SMentertainment

Story by Coil Lawliet

Rate: M for dirty talk

NaughtyKyu

OneShot

**-Happy Reading-**

Saat ini para member Super Junior Mandarin a.k.a SJM sedang unjuk kebolehan diatas panggung, mereka tengah melakukan battle dance. dan tampak Eunhyuk sedang nge-dance heboh dihadapan para member SJM dan juga para ELP yang terus bersorak sorai saat melihat idola mereka beraksi.

"Hyukie, kau payah… kau perlu belajar dari master dance sepertiku…" ucap Donghae sambil mendorong tubuh Eunhyuk kesamping agar Eunhyuk menyingkir dari hadapannya, Eunhyuk hanya mampu mengumpat kesal pada Donghae

Donghae langsung memulai aksinya, saat Donghae nge-dance dan menurut Eunhyuk, Dance yang tengah dilakukan Donghae mudah akhirnya Eunhyuk mengikuti dance Donghae, saat Donghae memutarkan tubuhnya Eunhyukpun mengikuti, tetapi kaki Eunhyuk sedikit terpeleset sehingga Eunhyukpun jatuh, Donghae yang melihat Eunhyuk jatuh akhirnya membantu Eunhyuk untuk berdiri. Sementara member lain malah menertawakan Eunhyuk.

"Kau sudah mempermalukanku Hae, awas kau… nanti malam kau tidak dapat 'jatah'…" bisik Eunhyuk kesal ditelinga Donghae

"Wae? Itukan salahmu sendiri Hyukie, kenapa kau menyalahkanku…" ucap Donghae tidak terima

"Aish, terserah.. pokoknya kau tidak akan dapat 'jatah' nanti malam." Ucap Eunhyuk sambil pergi menghampiri Ryeowook, Kyuhyun dan Henry yang tengah duduk ditangga panggung

"Tapi Hyukie ak_"

"Hahaha… kasihan sekali kau hyung, bersabarlah… terkadang kita harus mengalah pada Uke." ucap Siwon sambil menepuk pundak Donghae

Donghaepun hanya mengangguk pasrah…

**X-X-X-X-X**

"Hhhh, malam ini melelahkan sekali…Wookie, aku lapar.." ucap Donghae sambil duduk disofa bersama Kyuhyun dan Henry

"Ne hyung, aku akan membuatkan makanan… apa ada yang mau aku buatkan makanan lagi." Tanya Wookie sambil menatap Kyuhyun dan Henry, duo magnae hanya menggelengkan kepala mereka kompak

"Aku hanya haus ge…" Ucap Henry lemas

"Ne, aku akan buatkan minum untukmu henly-ah, Kyu? Kau tidak mau aku buatkan sesuatu?" tanya Wookie saat melihat Kyuhyun hanya terdiam

"Ani hyung." Jawab Kyuhyun singkat

"Ya sudah, Mimi hyung, Eunhyuk hyung apa kalian mau aku buatkan sesuatu?" ucap Wookie sedikit berteriak pada Zhoumi dan Eunhyuk yang tengah menonton TV

"Aniyo Wookie-ah, kami tidak lapar." Teriak Eunhyuk dari ruang TV

"Baiklah aku kedapur ne… jika kalian butuh sesuatu, kalian bisa minta tolog padaku." Ucap Wookie yang dijawab dengan anggukan lemah oleh Henry

Wookie-pun pergi kedapur untuk membuat makanan…

Sementara Siwon dan Sungmin?

Siwon langsung terburu-buru mandi saat sudah sampai dihotel, sementara Sungmin sedang sibuk didapur.

Setelah Wookie pergi Kyuhyunpun langsung menuju kekamarnya.

**X-X-X-X-X**

"Kau sudah mandi hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun saat melihat Siwon baru keluar dari kamar mandi

"Ne, kau juga mandilah Kyu… baru setelah itu kita a_"

"Baiklah hyung, aku mau mandi dulu…" ucap Kyuhyun memotong pembicaraan Siwon, sementra Siwon hanya menghembuskan nafas berat saat melihat Kyuhyun terburu-buru masuk kekamar mandi

'Dia tidak pernah ada sopannya sama yang lebih tua, awas saja kau Kyu…' batin Siwon menyeringai

.

.

.

"Kau sudah selesai Baby?" ucap Siwon saat melihat Kyuhyun keluar dari kamar mandi sambil mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah dengan handuk

"Ne, hyung." Ucap Kyuhyun dan langsung menuju lemari pakaian

Siwon langsung mendekati Kyuhyun lalu memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun dari belakang…

"Kau wangi sekali baby, membuat libidoku naik…" ucap Siwon seductive ditelinga Kyuhyun sambil menghirup aroma tubuh Kyuhyun

"Gomawo hyung.. tapi mian, aku lelah.. aku mau langsung tidur…" ucap Kyuhyun sambil melepas kedua tangan Siwon yang memeluknya erat, Kyuhyunpun langsung memakai piyama tidurnya

"Aku juga lelah Kyu, aku membutuhkan 'vitamin' darimu." Ucap Siwon menarik tangan Kyuhyun, Kyuhyunpun menoleh.

"Jangan sekarang hyung, besok kita masih ada show." Ucap Kyuhyun malas lalu menepis tangan Siwon, Kyuhyunpun berjalan menuju tempat tidur, sementara Siwon mengikutinya dari belakang

Saat melihat Kyuhyun sudah naik keatas tempat tidur, Siwonpun ikut naik…

"Baby, aku benar-benar menginginkanmu malam ini." Ucap Siwon sambil merangkak diatas tubuh Kyuhyun

"hyung, aku lelah… jang-hhhn seka-aaahhranghh hyunggghhh, please…" ucap Kyuhyun sedikit mendesah saat Siwon mulai menciumi lehernya

"…" Siwon hanya diam dan terus menciumi leher jenjang Kyuhyun

Merasa Kyuhyun akan mengeluarkan protesnya lagi, Siwon membungkam mulut Kyuhyun dengan sebuah ciuman panas.

"Hyu-mmmhhhft…"

"Hhyunggg, jang-hhhan sek-aaaahh..aarang.." ucap Kyuhyun susah payah setelah Siwon melepaskan ciumannya dan sekarang tangan Siwon mencoba untuk membuka piyama Kyuhyun

"Aku janji tidak akan sampai membuatmu tidak bisa berjalan Kyu." Ucap Siwon yang kini sudah berhasil melepas baju Kyuhyun dan sekarang mencoba membuka celana Kyuhyun

"Tap-aaahhh….." ucapan Kyuhyun berubah menjadi desahaan saat Siwon mengulum kejantanannya

"H-hyunghhh pleaseee…" mohon Kyuhyun, tangan Kyuhyun berusaha menggapai kepala Siwon tapi tidak berhasil karena kenikmatan yang diberikan Siwon mampu membuat tubuh Kyuhyun menjadi lemas seluruhnya

"Hhhyunggghh a-aku_ Aaarrghhh." Erang Kyuhyun saat mencapai klimaks, cairan spermapun keluar dari kejantanan Kyuhyun

"Mulutmu berdusta Kyu, buktinya tubuhmu menginginkannya…" desis Siwon

"T-tapi hyung aku_"

"Selai itu, lubangmu terus berkedut seperti memintaku untuk memasukinya…" ucap Siwon sambil menggesekan kejantanannya pada lubang Kyuhyun

"Oouuchhh, hhyung… mas-masuk..kan." desah Kyuhyun saat Siwon terus menggesek-gesekan kejantanannya pada lubang anusnya

"Hmm… sekarang siapa yang memohon Kyu." Ucap Siwon menyeringai

"H-hyung, mas..masukan jebal…" ucap Kyuhyun memohon pada Siwon karena Siwon terus menggodanya

"Masukkan? Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu, Cho Kyuhyun." Ucap Siwon bangkit dari atas tubuh Kyuhyun

"H-hyung… juniormu hyung, jebal." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil mendongak untuk melihat kearah Siwon yang kini sudah menjauhkan Kejantanannya dari lubang Kyuhyun

"Juniorku? Apa maksudmu Kyu, aku tidak mengerti… coba kau jelaskan." Ucap Siwon sambil menatap Kyuhyun dengan wajah *sok*polos

"A-aku… Aishh, jangan pura-pura hyung, cepat masukan milikmu kedalam lubangku." Ucap Kyuhyun frustasi

Melihat Siwon hanya diam dengan muka *pura-pura* bingung, akhirnya Kyuhyun mengulangi perkataannya dengan 'lebih jelas'…

"Aku ingin penis-mu memasuki lubangku hyung, aku ingin merasakan nikmatnya saat penis besarmu terus menghajar lubangku hingga aku tidak bisa berjalan normal selama seminggu hyung, jebal hyung… bila perlu perkosa aku sampai aku pingsan hyung, aku mohon hyung… lubangku panas karena belum dimasuki kejantananmu hyung, Tolong jangan siksa aku hyung." Ucap Kyuhyun memohon, Siwon hanya tersenyum simpul mendengar kata-kata Kyuhyun

"Hmm, coba perlihatkan lubangmu padaku Kyu." Ucap Siwon datar, Kyuhyunpun mengangguk lalu segera menungging

"Disini hyung… Akhhhh.." ucap Kyuhyun sedikit mendesah saat ia menunjukan lubangnya pada Siwon lalu jari tengah Kyuhyun sengaja Kyuhyun masukan kedalam lubangnya sendiri

"Tidak cukup menarik untuk kumasuki Kyu…" ucap Siwon berpura-pura tidak tertarik padahal Siwon sedang berusaha setengah mati untuk menahan dirinya agar tidak langsung menyerang Kyuhyun, Siwon ingin Kyuhyun memohon padanya

"Hyung…" ucap Kyuhyun tidak percaya

"Istirahatlah Kyu, aku tahu kau lelah…" ucap Siwon yang kini dalam posisi mau berbaring tapi_

"Hyung, perlukah aku menjadi pelacur hanya untuk mencari seseorang yang mau memasukan penisnya kedalam lubang anusku?" ucap Kyuhyun emosi sambil memandang Siwon, sementara Siwon hanya diam memandang Kyuhyun

"Baiklah…" ucap Kyuhyun dan hendak turun dari tempat tidur, tapi Siwon mencegahnya

"Mau kemana?" tanya Siwon datar

"Mencari penis yang mau memasuki lubangku…" ucap Kyuhyun dingin

Siwonpun menarik tubuh Kyuhyun lalu menghempaskannya sehingga kini Kyuhyun terbaring diatas tempat tidur…

"Hentikan kata-kata kotormu itu Cho Kyuhyun." Desis Siwon tidak suka

"Memangnya kenapa hyung? Apa hak mu." Ucap Kyuhyun kesal

"Mulutmu hanya boleh mendesah memanggil namaku, bukan mengeluarkan kata-kata kotor seperti itu." Ucap Siwon menatap Kyuhyun tajam

.

.

.

.

.

"Oouchhh… hyunghhh, fuck me phhhlease… yeahhh.." desah Kyuhyun saat Siwon mulai menjelajahi perutnya lalu turun kedaerah pribadinya

"M-more hyunghhh… fashhhterrr, akhhhh…" Kyuhyun terus mendesah saat Siwon memanjakan tubuhnya

"Menungging baby, aku ingin lubangmu…" perintah Siwon, dan Kyuhyun langsung menurutinya

"AAAKKKHHHHH SA-SAKIT H-HYUNG, AARRRGHHH… PELAN-PELANNN…" teriak Kyuhyun saat Siwon langsung memasukan kejantanannya kedalam lubang Kyuhyun tanpa persiapan

Ya, inilah yang paling dibenci oleh Kyuhyun… Siwon selalu kasar jika berhubungan badan dengannya, berbanding terbalik dengan sifatnya yang biasanya tenang, karena hal itulah Kyuhyun selalu takut jika Siwon meminta Kyuhyun untuk melayaninya, Siwon akan berubah ganas jika ia sudah berada diatas ranjang…

"Bukankah kau yang tadi meminta agar aku memperkosamu babyKyu, sekarang jangan salahkan aku jika aku benar-benar akan memperkosamu sampai kau pingsan…" ucap Siwon menyeringai, Kyuhyunpun mengigit bibir bawahnya setelah mendegar ucapan Siwon

Menyesal? Yeah… tapi tidak ada gunanya.

'Dasar kuda liar…' batin Kyuhyun masih sempat memaki Siwon

Sepertinya Kyuhyun harus mulai terbiasa dengan sifat ganas Siwon…

**THE END**

_Author: Gomawo , sudah membaca Fi__

_Kyumom: Thor gue mau protes, kenapa gue selalu dinistain disetiap penpic yang lu buat sih?_

_Author: masa sih mommy? Aku gak__

_Kyumom: dengerin gue, lu selalu membuat gue menderita lahir batin tahu gak?_

_Author: ani mommy, kalau tempe aku suka^^ (?)_

_Kyumom: *nyiapin-Dynamite*_

_Wonppa: Sudahlah baby, beruntung kita selalu disatukan *dateng-bawa-al-kitab*_

_Kyumom: Lu sih enak Hyung, gak pernah dinistain sama nih author kampret… *emosi*_

_Haeppa: iya juga ya, bener kata babyKyu… lu selalu bikin hidup Kyuhyun menderita Thor, kalau gak korban pemerkosa, ya pasti diperkosa, kalau gak diperkosa, ya pasti dirape-rape_

_Author: itu sama saja Haeppa… =_=" sudahlah, beruntung aku gak pernah nistain Hyukie-mu._

_Yeppa: jangan tanggapi orang2 tidak waras diatas, sekarang mending readers Review… awas kalau gak review *nodongin-pisau*_

_Wookie: hyung, ternyata hyung yang mengambil pisau dapurku, sini… aku mau masak *ngambil-pisau-dari-tangan-Yeppa*_

_Eunhyuk: Jangan lupa Review…^^_


End file.
